It wasnt her fault
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: Sakura dates. But with Kakashi Narurto and Sai beating up half the guys how can she keep a good man? And when Kakashi catches Sakura with a medic, all hell breaks lose. Not to menchion brings out a very angry horny Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Naruto or any of the characters)

So with that let us begin. Oh, and my apologies for any spelling mistakes that are in this.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

As the winter changed in to spring all the people of Konohagakure were in an uproar about the weather finally becoming covetable. And the ninjas were no exception; Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were all in the shade of a giant tree.

The team had just been given a new mission. They were to run to the border of the fire country and pick up a scroll from some Anbu that needed it delivered back to the village. They would leave in two days so Kakashi thought it would be better to give the team a brake before a mission. Not to mention that he was just about the laziest ninja ever to slowly walk the earth. Nevertheless, he liked the first excuse better.

"I don't know, I guess I would want someone who was smart. Maybe even a painter. Just so we would have something in common." Sai said answering Naruto's question.

They all had been talking about the types of people that they would like to end up with. And after Naruto gave his in depth description of the big boobed small waist, and intense determination girl that he wanted, Sai's girl seamed kind of plain.

"I meant what you want her to look like." Naruto said with an eye roll.

Sai rubbed his chin then said, "I don't think that really matters. If I get along with her and she doesn't lie or cheat I don't think I'll have a problem with her being unattractive."

Naruto just looked at him. "You're a weird dude." He said laying down in the grass.

"Not really. So Naruto your saying if you found a great girl but she wasn't as pretty as others you wouldn't go out with her?" Sakura asked leaning up on her elbows.

"That's not what I mean; I'm just saying that I would like something to look at." He answered.

"You're a pig."

Naruto sat back up and looked at her, "OK what about you? Are you saying that you would date a person like Lee? He is nice, faithful, kind of like a dog." Naruto laughed.

"You know I don't date people my age." Sakura said with a sigh.

It was true that all of Sakura boyfriends had been older then her, mush to her male teammates displeasure. Kakashi on the other hand didn't mind the older men, they knew how to treat a women right and also they took his death threats very very seriously. Not like some of the stupid younger ones that thought, they were hot shots. Those one he had to teach personally the meaning of respect.

"Ok what about Guy?" Naruto laughed. "He's older and just like Lee"

Sakura shivered. "no. EW god no. My type of guy is someone who can treat me nice. A strong but gentle guy with a back bone too. Maybe a little playful with me. Like he likes to wrestle and lets me win. Also, a reader would be good. But a bad boy too, one that would pull me to his chest in the middle of the street and kiss me, not caring who saw." She looked around and saw her three teammates look at her. "What?"

"Sakura not only don't I think you will end up with a guy like that, I don't think he even exists." Naruto said looking at her.

"Well you asked what I wanted in a guy." She said looking up at the sky. The sun was beautiful today, it was casting a dark red and orange glow just above the tree tops.

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Sakura asked just noticing the sun was setting.

Kakashi glanced at the sky. "About 7:00." He answered then went back to his book.

"Shit!" She said jumping up. "Speaking of guys I have a date to night. Well in 20 minutes." She brushed the dirt off her legs and put her hands up to make a sine. "Bye guys." She said quickly then _poofed _away.

"Who's she going out with this time?" Naruto asked looking at Sai.

"A young medic from the hospital. He can from the sand village about three years ago. He was part of an exchange program and just never went back." Sai said never taking his eyes off the clouds above him.

"Any thing bad on him?" Kakashi asked still reading his book.

"Nothing terrible, last year a couple of town girls said he got a little ruff with them. Something about chakra being forced into them. But nothing was proved and the charges were dropped." Sai glanced over at Kakashi who was still appearing to read his book. However, Sai knew better. Kakashi was mental going over the case in his head. Two town women had accused the man of being over aggressive with his chakra dunning sex.

Kakashi nodded his head. This was a common discussion for them. After the years that Sasuke had been gone Sakura had taken up the task of dating every man that she though could take her mind off him. And sometimes she would pick the kind of guys that, well her team just couldn't let her be with. Therefore, before the night would end they, mainly Kakashi, pull them aside and tell them to back off. And it looked like tonight was going to be one of those nights.

"What bar are they gonna be at?" Naruto asked.

"The Main street pub. It was on his day planner." Sai said looking back at the sky. He always had the job of getting the who where and when. When it can to Sakuras dates. He didn't mind though, he didn't have many things to do outside his missions and checking up on his friend was something he took pride in.

"Well we better go." Kakashi said standing up. The two boys nodded then proofed away leaving Kakashi to walk home.

_She always picks the worst men to date. Why couldn't she just stay with ninjas? Or town men. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about them over powering her. Not that many men could. But Sakura isn't known for her even temper. She could slip up. _Kakashi mulled over the possible outcomes in his head. He didn't like the odds of even one slip up from her. So with a sigh he walked off toward the bar.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

After Sakura got home and got out of the shower, she slipped in to a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She thought it was simple and cute. Plus she didn't have time to find anything else. She made a mental note that she was going to clean up her apartment before they left for the mission. After she grabbed her wallet, she jumped out the window and on to the sidewalk.

Walking to the bar she had this feeling she was being fallowed. She would get this feeling every once and a while. She always brushed it off as her nerves before a date. But god did it annoy her. Still walking she let her chakra flair up to an extruding amount. Ninjas that she was passing on the street looked at her, they could feel the chakra and were wondering what she was doing. One ninja inpertictular was very carouse in what whats going on.

"Ay Sakura." Shikamaru said walking up beside her. He had his hands in his pockets and had to speed up a little more then he liked to keep time with her.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura said looking over at him.

"Whats with the chakras?" He asked scratching his head.

"Sorry, I just gotta a weird feeling. You know like I'm being fallowed?" She asked more then said. She wanted him to see if he felt the same thing.

Shikamaru closed his eyes while he walked, trying to find a chakra that had been constant while they walked. He did feel something strange a strong deep chakra.

When Shikamaru didn't open his eyes for a while Sakura added, "I'm going on a date tonight, and I just want to make sure it's safe to be seen with someone."

Shikamaru smirked to himself. As soon as she said that he knew exactly what was going on. The strong deep chakra was Naruto. Sai and Kakashi could hide their chakra perfectly but Naruto had the nine tails to suppress and he wasn't completely in control yet.

"Sakura I don't feel anyone." He looked over to her the smile hidden on his face. "Sorry."

Sakura nodded an ok and waved a good bye, then took off jumping from roof to roof.

Just as she got out of sight Kakashi, Sai and Naruto appeared next to Shikamaru. He nodded over at them.

"You know one day you're going to get caught." He paused and looked at Naruto. "And I don't want to be anywhere near you when that happens." He added. "But I also have a women team mate. And me a Choji do the same thing."

Kakashi nodded at him then waved for Sai and Naruto to hurry up. It was a good five minutes till the bar and he didn't want to miss anything on the date.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura looked around the bar for her date. His name was Dan and he was a medic at the hospital. Sakura bumped into him one day in the halls and from then on they talked every day until one day Dan asked her out.

Finally she saw him sitting in a booth over to the side. Walking over she smiled.

"Hey Dan." He got up and gave her a hug.

_Watch the hands buddy. _

"Hey Sakura. Wow you look great." He looked her up and down quickly then pulled out her chair for her. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked standing up.

She looked over at the bar to see if she could make out any of the beers on tab. She didn't see any of her favorites so she shrugged. "Just get me what you're having."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know this is pretty hard stuff." He said looking down at his drink.

"I can handle it trust me." Sakura smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"OK then." He called back as he walked up to the bar.

_Sakura what are you doing you cant handle that liquor. _

"He's talking to the bar tender." Sai said as he nudged the others. They all turned and listened as Dan talked.

"Hey man. I have this girl over there. Um and do you think you could put more vodka then juice in this drink." He smiled at the bar tender. "And here's a extra 20 on that." He added.

"Should we do something?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Just because he wants a little extra in her drink doesn't mean he's doing anything wrong."

Kakashi knew of course that this Dan guy was no good, but he didn't quite feel like he was worth the fight if it came down to it.

As he got back to the table he put down her drink. "I asked him to go easy on the vodka." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Dan cut her off. "I'm just being kind. I don't want you to think I'm an asshole that wants to get you drunk."

Sakura smiled and took a sip. She almost lost it there. God this was taking it down? Shit she really didn't think she could drink this whole thing.

Seeing her reaction Dan smiled but covered it up with a question, "So your off in two days on a mission."

"Yeah, It just a simple pickup and delivery."

"Nothing too hard then?"

"Nope. What about you? I never see you off on missions?"

"Yeah I don't really like to Uhm whats the words, show my talents." He smiled. "No one in the village has seen my ability's, well other then medical."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why," She took a painful sip of her drink. "What do you do?"

Dan smiled and shook his head. "Now I just said no one knows, why should I tell you?"

Sakura couldn't help it, she was a very curious person. She liked to know what she was dealing with. And she knew just how to get it out of him.

"Well you don't have to tell me here. Maybe you could come over after the bar and show me your….uh skills?" Sakura smiled.

"Well how can I resist that?" He asked with a full grin on his face.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Later after Sakura and Dan had left the bar and were walking to her place, Sai looked at Kakashi.

"Are we going to go all the way back with them?" he asked. Not that he didn't want this guy away from Sakura but he didn't want to see what they did together either.

"Were not going to have to." He said and stopped and leaned on the brick wall.

Sai looked down the street and saw Dan kiss Sakura on the cheek goodbye then walk away.

"Why is he leaving?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi shook his head. "Because he" But Kakashi was cut off by a soft pop and Dan appearing in front of them.

"knows were here." Sai finished for Kakashi.

"Yeah I felt you back at the bar." He rubbed his nose and took a step toward them. "Now can you tell me what the hell you want?"

Kakashi shook his head. Great it's one of the hot shots. He clenched up his fists and rolled his left shoulder to loosen up for the scuffle that was to come.

"Easy old man." Dan said with a half smile. "If it's the girl you want fine. But if it's a fight. I think you might want to pick a different option."

Sai glanced over at Kakashi. He was studding the young man very hard. Sai decided to do the same.

Chakra levels high but not anything special. The muscles in his left arm were far more developed then the right. Sai guessed that he was a swords men. His legs were strong and look as if he could run miles with out stopping. Not that that was unusual for a ninja but it was just something he took note of.

"And what makes you think you can take all three of us?" Naruto ask.

Dan laughed. "Please one kid, another rusty Anbu, and an old man." Dan laughed again. "Yeah I don't think I'll have much of a problem."

"Why would you want to fight? Were just ninjas. Walking home, we just so happen to walk the same way." Kakashi said.

Dan nodded. "Yeah that could be it. But I doubt it." Dan moved close to Kakashi, he was now only a little under a foot away from him. "Look I don't care what you have for Sakura, but I'm really not into sloppy seconds. So come back tomorrow and you can have her." He picked a piece of lint of Kakashi's vest. "Can you even still fuck old man?"

Kakashi looked down at where he just touched him. This punk must be stupid. He really though he could touch him. God he was going to love kicking this guys ass. Right as he was about to grab the punks neck, he disappeared.

Sai looked around for his chakra signature and saw that it was in Sakuras building. He glanced over at Kakashi a little scared to meet his eye. He had read a lot about displaced anger and he did not want to be on the wrong side of Kakashi anger.

Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to care. "So do we go up?" he asked. As he walked a little farther down the street.

"No. We Sakura make her own decision. She a big girl she knows what she wants." Kakashi said as he turned in the direction of his apartment.

"So we're going to let that slime ball be around Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered over his shoulder.

Sai studied Kakashi as he walked away. There was no way he was going to let Dan get away with this. Sai nodded to himself then jumped on top of the building "Hey Naruto, come on ill buy you something to eat." He said jumping to the next building.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura was in her bathroom thinking of what went wrong. She flirted and even got a little tipsy. Why didn't Dan stay. He didn't even give her a deep goodbye kiss. So as she brushed her hair she was very surprised to hear a knock at her door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole and saw Dan.

"Hey" she said opening the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I seemed a little weird, it's just I had to deal with something and I thought it would be easier to just leave, but I could let myself miss the chance of even spending one more minute with you." Dan said stepping in.

Sakura blushed and closed the door behind him. When she turned around she was shocked to find him standing two feet from her.

"So you still interested in seeing my ability" He said as he looped his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi slammed his door, shaking the frame of the door. He walked over to his sink so he could splash some cold water on his face. His whole body was shaking. He had never been treated like that by a kid, well the guy really wasn't a kid but there was no way he was anywhere near Kakashi age.

He just needed to give them enough time. Just so he could make sure they would be in a embarrassing position. So he could pass his anger off to Sakura as just him being mad about catching her with him.

Five minutes. Just five more minutes then he'd poof to her window. Then into her apartment.

He started paceing.

_4:49 _

_4:30_

_4:20_

_4:00_

He couldn't think. He just counted.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura kissed Dan's neck. She liked the way he gripped at her hips and pulled her on top of him. He lifted her head up and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up and down her back before he finally went up into her shirt. Cupping at her breasts threw her bra. After what seemed like hours to Sakura he slipped her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor. He kissed down her strap of her bra and on to her tummy. Licking and biting at a spot below her rips. She moaned and arched her back a little.

Smiling Dan unhooked her bra, and bit and licked the newly exposed skin. He then picked her up wrapping her legs around him he put her back on to the wall, still licking and biting her nipples.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

_:5_

_:4_

_:3_

_:2_

_:1_

_Poof._

Kakashi appeared at the window. He looked in and saw something that made do a double take. He heard more then saw the scean in front of him.

Sakura was moaning with her back arched into the wall. Dan was ravishing her uncovered breasts with his mouth as his hands moved down and squeezed her ass, he moved her legs back down to the floor and turned her around. He had his hands on the front of her jeans in a matter of seconds. Unbuttoning and unzipping faster the Kakashi had ever seen. He then pulled Sakuras pants down. Exposing her black lace underwear.

Kakashi had had enough. There was no way in hell he was gonna let so guy fuck Sakura from behind while he watched. Busting threw the window Kakashi landed a few feet from the couple.

Sakura gave a little scream and quickly pulled up her pants.

"KAKA SENSEI!" she yelled as she looked around for her top. Her hand wear busy with her jeans so she didn't really have anything to cover her chest with, Giving Kakashi a good thirty seconds to look her up and down.

"Sensei?" Dan asked with a half smirk. "So that explains why you…" He was cut off by Kakashi dashing over and grabbing him by his collar, He lifted the small man up into the air like he was nothing.

"Look you little prick, you have about three second to get the fuck out of here before I do some permit damage, that even Sakura cant heal." Looking at the boy dead in the eye he set him down expecting him to take off.

But Dan just stood there. Then with his fake sick smile he said, "Fuck you old man."

Kakashi jumped knife already in hand aimed at the young medics shoulder. Nothing too serious but just deep enough cut to make him feel it in the morning. But he was stopped as Sakura stepped in between them.

Any other day this would have be completely normal Sakura normally broke off the fights when the team was on missions but the main thing that made this completely different was that Sakura still hadn't found her top. So standing in front of the Copy ninja himself was his half naked student.

And that's when something amazing happened. All the anger dropped from his body. He turned to the side so she was just out of view and spoke. " Sakura. He needs to leave."

"Kakashi I am an adult and can decided who can and can't be in my apartment. But I also agree that has gotten out of hand. Dan would you please?" She asked pointing to the door.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded and walked slowly to the door. Kakashi glanced over just as the door was shutting. And for a second he could have swore he saw something red flash by the door. But that thought was lost as Sakura started to yell at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what gives you the right to bust in like you own me or have any choice in what I do?" She looked at him, her eyes dead set on his.

Kakashi fought hard to keep her gaze. "Sakura I came to tell you that the mission days had been changed. And when I saw what was happening I just couldn't stop myself." He flicked his eyes to the floor and found the white tank top she had been wearing in the bar.

Handing it to her he closed his eyes till he knew she had it on. Opening them again didn't nothing to help his bad thoughts. Although she had the top on, her bra was still missing and to his great pleasure and dismay her small pink nipples poked out from under the tight fabric. He groaned inwardly, how can he be getting off on this? It was Sakura for crist sake. Yes, she was of age, twenty three now but still he had no right to think of her like this. But still all he wanted to do is pick up where the asshole Dan had left off.

Her soft hair flowing down her back as he slid his dick in and out of her, Holding her hips steady so he could thrust harder, her ass jumping with each thrust.

_Stop it. God please stop. _

He begged himself to keep the images away but a flash of memory flicked threw his head. A scean in his dirty books entered his head and played out.

The girl on top of him riding his dick backwards so he could see her ass shake as she fell back down on it. But now the girl was Sakura, she moaned and arched her back throwing her head back as she rode his dick harder.

Another scean, Sakura pinned to the wall as Kakashi made his way down kissing each soft piece of skin in till he got to her pussy, which was already dripping wet by the time he got here. He quickly ran his toung threw her wet lips, causing her to thrust to him. He smiled and moved his hands to her hip to hold her in place. Then he let his toung explore her again.

_Stop…..stop thinking like this. You need to get out of here. _

Kakashi looked up at Sakura painfully. He could help but feel his hard dick press on the fabric of his pants. He hoped to god that he could walk with as big as his cock was.

"Kaka sensei?" Sakura asked seeing his pained expression.

His mind went flying again.

Sakura on her knees in front of him, Sucking his hard dick. Then he took it in his hand pumping it faster.

"Kaka sensei," she said as she licked her lips "I want you to cum on my chest." She slipped her top down and exposed her small but firm chest.

Kakashi groaned and threw his head back as he worked his dick faster and harder. He could feel how close he was getting and wanted to see and hear one thing before he did.

"Sakura play with yourself." And in a second her pants and underwear were off and she had two fingers deep in her. "Now I want you to moan." He added.

Sakura took no time in giving him what he wanted, she soon was moaning just as loud as he was rocking back and forth on her fingers. Kakashi couldn't hold it anymore he let his cum cover her nipples and some of her upper stomach.

"Hey! You ok?" The real Sakura had walked over to Kakashi. "Are you sick?" She asked looking at his face for any sign of illness.

"No I'm fine." He said eyes still closed. He was trying to get control of his boner that had to be sticking strait out of his pants.

"You look pale." She said going straight into medic mode. She felt his neck, "It's not a cold you don't have any congestion do you?" She asked moving her hands down to his chest.

"No Sakura please don't do that." He told her a little less then sternly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why does it hurt. Maybe you pulled something lifting Dan like that." She moved her hand down to his sides and stomach.

"Sakura stop. I'm not in pain." He said knocking her hands away.

But she didn't take no for an answer. "No you really could of pulled something, maybe its lower." She said talking mostly to herself them him. He hands pressed into his upper groan. Just below the line of his pants. Causing another sexual image to flash into Kakashi's head.

Sakura was dressed up in her medic outfit. Only it was unbuttoned and the tops of her small perky breasts were popping out of the top. Kakashi was laying in the bed getting healed for something but then Sakura was below him. With her skirt pulled up so Kakashi could see her sexy red thongs. He pushed them aside and wasted no time in putting his fingers in. She closed her eyes letting him finger her. He then moved his head down to her neck biting and sucking until she begged him to enter her.

"Kakashi please. I want you so bad. I'm so wet, fuck me."

Kakashi snapped out of the vision. His breathing was a little labored and as he looked down at Sakuras hand that was ever so close to his throbbing cock he lost it.

"No Sakura, I didn't pull anything, I don't have a cold, and I'm not hurt in any other way." He paused. "You want to know whats really wrong with me?"

Sakura looked at him puzzled and nodded "Yeah that would be nice."

Kakashi quickly grabbed her hand and put it right on top of his dick. He had no doubt that she could feel it throbbing under her touch.

"I'm so fucking horny I can barely stand it." He said as he trusted his dick a little in to her hand.

Sakura's eyes were open wide and her mouth hung a little agape. She had no idea where to go from here. Did this really just happen? Was her sensei standing here with his boner sitting in her hand. She didn't know what to do. Was this a trick? Maybe Ino had cast a new Jutsu on her. Or something. Anything then what was happening now. But no it was real. And Sakura knew it.

"Sakura." Kakashi said while looking at her. He knew it was her first time but she was still nervous, but his erection wasn't getting any smaller. And he needed her to give him the ok to continue.

Sakura soon relised that was what he was waiting for. She closed her eyes quickly thinking of all the possibly out comes. She knew this could end badly but right now she didn't care. After what her and Dan had been doing she was still a little aroused herself.

So she opened her eyes slowly and nodded her head a little. That was all he needed.

He pulled her fully to him and started kissing and sucking on her neck like it was a sweet fruit that he had never tasted before. Bending her neck to give him more room, she was unsure where to put her hands.

But he soon solved that problem when he reached down and grabbed her hand and put it on his dick. He closed his hand around hers and set a small rubbing tempo. Moaning into her neck as he did so.

Sakura thought she use the other hand to cup his balls threw his pants. Which caused his legs to go a little weak. He couldn't take much more of this. So after he was satisfied with the marks he left on her neck he picked her up in his arms.

"Bedroom." Was all he said, and she pointed to a door at the far end of the hall. In a flash Sakura was on her bed. Watching Kakashi undress, she took this time to do so also. As she finished sliding her thong off she saw he was watching her. She smiled her sexy smile and got off the bed.

Kakashi erection now was free of his pants and was now being stroked in his hand. She walked over to him and turned around. Grinding her ass into his hard cock. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Not wanting to admit defeat just yet she grinded hard back.

Kakashi's eyes rolled shut from the feeling he let out a low moan. Then reached around and grabbed her chin. He pulled her head to the side and bit her neck then sucked softly. Sakura grinded back as he did so. Causing him to stop and whisper hoarsely to her.

"Sakura, I lack the control to make fucking you bent over pleasurable for you. If I do it, I'll be hard and rough. And as mad as I want to do that. I think you want something else."

Sakura felt a cold shiver go up her spine. Kakashi noticed and added, "That's what I thought."

He then turned her around and laid her down on to the bed. He then took the time to suck and bite each nipple until it was rock hard and she was moaning beneath him. Each sound that came from her mouth was like a sweet tourcher. He could feel his dick rubbing on his own thigh and could stand it no longer.

"Sakura I need to fuck you." He said rubbing his dick threw her wet lips. She trusted her hips up into his hand giving him the go ahead.

Kakashi thrust into her. She was a little taken back by his size in her and let a small whimper come from her mouth.

Kakashi glanced up at her. Yeah he was horny as all hell but he didn't want to hurt her. "Come on Sakura loosen up." He said as he grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder. Making it easier for her to take him all. He couldn't help but slam into her as she moaned and trusted beneath him. He could feel his orgasim building in him and wanted her to get off before he did, so he took her leg down and pulled her on to his lap. Thrusting into her from a new angle and getting even deep inside her, soon she was at the edge of her orgasim too.

"Kakashi, ugh ahhh I'm going to cum." Sakura said throwing her head back.

Kakashi trusted harder "Wait Sakura not yet." He speed up his thrusts.

"Kakashi…..umm…mmm…god…ugh I can't I'm….ugh…I'm cumming."

"Me too." He said as he gave on more hard deep thrust into her.

"Ughhh ahhh KAKA Sensei!" She moaned as she trusted his dick.

"Sakura..…" Kakashi cummed as she called him his favorite nickname in the world. He could feel her twitching around his soft dick. He loved the fact that she was milking his of every last drop of his cum.

He smiled as he lifted her off his dick, it was covered in a mixture of their cum. He found that oddly sexy. He laid her down next to him, facing him. She soon opened her eyes to look at him. He had a half smile on his face and brushed a tiny piece of hair behind her ear.

Sakura smiled and nuzzled a little closer to him.

"So whats the news about this mission?" She asked with her head buried in his chest.

Kakashi laughed and titled her head up "It just became a little more difficult." He said then kissed her forehead.

She laughed then went back to nuzzling his chest. There was something about his chest hair that turned her on and comforted her at the same time. She did know which one she liked more.

And as Kakashi fell asleep holding his young student, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this wouldn't last as long she hoped. And not nearly as long as he needed it to.

Ahhh ok that was the first chapter! Wow that took my whole day to write! Hahaha soo how you like it? It was more of an idea that I had to get out my head but I think I got a plot to go with it. So review and tell me what you think. 3


	2. Where more then one choice is made

Ok next chapter. Again, I do not own anything.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She laughed and rolled over to get closer to Kakashi. Instead of his hard chest, she felt just pillow. Leaning up on her elbow she saw what she already knew was true.

Kakashi was gone. She guessed he had left sometime during the night, rolling flat on her back she wondered where it would go from here. They had a mission tomorrow and that means them being together or a while. She didn't think he wanted a relationship out of a one nightstand but she didn't think he would just leave.

Not that she cared, I mean this was just a hook up to her too. It just so happened to be with her Sensei, also the fact he was older then her didn't help much either.

"Fuck me." Sakura said as she flipped out of her bed and pulled on a new bra and underwear. The knocking had stopped but she walk to the door and opened it anyway. She was surprised to find Sai on the other side of the door.

"Hey Sakura." He said walking in. Sakura shook her head. It was true that Sai had come a long way from the emotionless asshole that he used to be but he still had a lot to learn about people. Like just walking in to a person's apartment for example.

"Sai what are you doing here?" She asked grabbing a tee shirt and pulling it over her head. Sai smiled and looked out her window.

"You know how Kakashi and I train every morning?" He asked sitting down on the arm of her couch. Sakura nodded and Sai went on.

"He didn't show up today." He looked her up and down. "You wouldn't know where he possibly could be do you?"

Sakura didn't know if Sai knew what had happened last night but there was no way that she was going to be the one to tell him.

"No. I don't, just as long as he's here for the mission I don't care." She said acting nonchalant. Walking over she started to fix her some coffee. But she still herd the small chuckle that came from Sai.

"Right well, if you do see him, tell him I was looking for him." He said as he walked back to the door. He looked her up and down once more. Then turned and left.

Sakura leaned on her counter waiting for her coffee; she had a feeling that this was going to end up badly. And as she as look a sip of her drink she wondered just how bad.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi finally made it back it his apartment, he closed the door behind him and walked to his bedroom. How could he have let all this happen? He had fucked his student for god sake. He fucked her hard. He should be in some kind of jail, or a mental hospital.

He had to get his mind off what happened. So just as quick as he had come in, he changed and went right back out the door. Running always helps him to clear his mind, so he went to the training grounds. A small path went through the woods then back around. It was maybe four miles; just a quick run was all he really need anyway.

He stretched his legs out behind him as he made it to the start of the path.

_Ok once I am off this path, all the thoughts about what happened last night will be out of my mind._

He nodded; agreeing with his inner thought and then took off into a speedy jog.

Ok, one she could even think of this as a mindless hook up. I mean kids did that these days. They never were in real relationships anymore. She could have already forgotten about the sex, he doubted it, but it could happen.

Then she could always thing that this meant more than it did. What if she thought that he was in love with her? How could he tell her otherwise? Did she like him? What would happen if he broke her heart? God he couldn't do that to her. Nevertheless, Sakura was a grown women she could handle it. Who says she even loves him in the first place?

"Loves?" Kakashi repeated to himself.

Why did he think love? No there was defiantly no love there. He had never known a woman to love him. He liked it that way, they all lusted after him but his indifferent personality kept them from wanting more. Not that he ever felt something like that for anyone, it was a two way street. They lusted after him, and he fucked them. Simple.

God this wasn't working. He wasn't solving anything. How could one night cause so many problems. He didn't think he could handle his Sakura being upset with him but then again…

"Wait my Sakura?" he repeated his thought again. God this needed to stop.

That's it he was done guessing. He knew what he had to do, just go to Sakuras apartment and tell her that this meant nothing. It just happened. No strings attached. Nope. So as he finished his run he did the hand sign and appeared in front of Sakuras door.

Should he knock? I mean he had already seen her completely naked. So whats the worst he could walk in on right?

_Knock Knock_

Kakashi waited for her to open the door. When she did he gave her an eye crinkling smile and stepped in.

"Sakura."

She looked puzzled. "Kakashi? Wait why does everyone thing it's ok to just walk into my apartment today?"

"Why who else was here?" he asked sounded a little more worried then he should have.

Sakura smiled. "Sai? You guys train every morning. Did you really forget?" She walked back over to her table and sat down. She picked up her book and went back to reading. "Wow Kaka sensei you really are getting old."

Kakashi resented that fact. It was the third time that someone had called him old in the last twenty four hours.

"Hm. No. I didn't feel much up to a spar." He said leaning on the wall.

"I can imagine. You must have gotten up early to escape without me noticing." Sakura said with a small laugh.

"That's actually why I'm here. Sakura, what happened last night, it was just emotions getting out of control. I don't want you to think…"

Sakura cut him off, "Kakashi do you think that after one night of sex that I expect you to confess your love to me?" She laughed and walked over to put her cup in the sink. "Please Kaka Sensei. I've done this before. I know how these things go." She turned around resting her elbows on the counter.

"Hmm, not that I would mind doing it again, but nothing more than casually flings." She said with a smirk.

Kakashi almost fell down on the spot. How was it possible that he had known the coolest women alive and hadn't even known it. He let himself chuckle out loud before he answered her.

"I would like that very much." He said and walked over to stand in front of her. "But next time let's not get started by me almost killing a man."

Sakura laughed, "Aww but that was the best foreplay I've ever had."

"Oh sweet Jesus, this is going to be fun." Kakashi said rubbing his forehead.

"You know what I think is fun?" She moved over to the door to the hallway. "Showers." She winked back at him and started to walk to her bathroom.

Kakashi fallowed….of course.

He popped his head threw the door just in time to see Sakura's shirt being pulled over her head.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Kakashi asked half serious.

Sakura smiled and laughed. "No," she slipped her finger in her underwear and pulled them down letting them fall to the floor, Then did the same to her bra. She walked over to Kakashi and pressed herself to him. "But now I am." She laughed.

Kakashi closed his eyes and let his hand trail down her spine, causing her to shiver. He stopped as his hands cupped her ass.

"Then please let me return the favor." He said with a smile and picked her up and walked over to the shower.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Naruto asked throwing another rock at the large tree they were sitting under.

Sai just shrugged, leaven Sakura to answer the impatient orange ninja.

"You know how he is. Kakashi will be late to his own funeral." Sakura joked. But in all seriousness he was very late. It was already 8:30. He had told them to be here at 7:40.

"Well I say we leave without him." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah Naruto, that would be smart. Leave on the mission without our captain. Nice." Sai said rolling his eyes.

"It just a mission to the border and back, really how hard can it be?" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura shook her head. She had heard that before. But before she got to remind Naruto of all the past times she was interrupted by Kakashi appearing in the tree above them.

"Are you all ready to go?" He asked smiling his eye crinkling smile.

"We've been here for an hour!" Naruto said pointing a finger at the lazy ninja.

"No I've been here for awhile and I didn't see you guys." Kakashi said as he jumped down and walk out the main gates.

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto just looked at each other.

"Just let it go." She said as she fallowed Kakashi. With Sai and Naruto behind her, Sakura walked up to beside Kakashi.

"Why do you do that? You could just admit your late." She said looking up at him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Impossible, Sakura we all know I'm perfect."

"Hard to argue with that." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Kakashi said glancing down her. Sakura looked up and put a sweet smile on her face.

"Nothing Kaka sensei." She smiled and jumped in to the trees running.

Before he jumped behind her he let the smile he held back fall over his face, he had heard Sakura of course. "Hmm if only you knew how imperfect I really am."

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura always let her mind wonder when she was jumping through the trees. She was perfect at her control and had never once slipped while running; And now was as good as any time to think. But when she felt Sai slip in stride with her she quickly let her worries fade to the back of her mind.

"So, we going to make camp soon right?" He asked not looking as if he really cared.

"Ask Kakashi, he is the team leader, not me." She answered.

"Yeah but he'll stop if you tired, but if we want to stop he says were being lazy, And coming from him that's saying something." Sai said looking at her expertly.

Sakura sighed then jumped over to Kakashi who was about five feet ahead of them. "When are we going to make camp." She asked looking at him.

Kakashi glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Sakura we've only been going for 12 hours. Are you tired already?" He asked doubtfully. She was never the first one to get tired.

"Yeah kind of." She answered not bothering to bring up that Sai and Naruto were dying.

"Fine then." He said and jumped down on to the forest floor. Sakura and the others fallowed. "Were going to set up camp here."Kakashi said then walked over to a tree and sat down pulling out his book at the same time.

After everyone got the camp set up, they all settled around the fire. Sakura grabbed her small pillow from her pack and laid down.

"Hmm so many bugs out here." Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face to knock the bugs away.

"Yeah, who would have thought the forest would have bugs. Crazy shit." Sakura said rolling over to face the fire.

"Sakura…" Naruto said slumping his shoulders before laying down on his own mat.

The rest of the night was fallowed by some small conversation and even smaller amounts of sleep. They all were antsy about meeting the Anbu members. Sakura was very curious about what the papers had to due with that they were picking up. Why didn't the Hokage just send another team, maybe one of lesser ability. All this confused her and the fact that Kakashi was sitting up on a tree just a few feet away was also causing her to not want to sleep. Soon her eyes became so heavy that she could no longer keep them up.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

The team had been up and running early, Kakashi said that had at least six more hours of running ahead of them. And that was a little over 5 and a half hours ago.

Therefore, by the time they got to a small village Sakura was more than grateful. The buildings in the town were small and built from some kind of cheep brick or mud. She looked around and saw mostly homeless on either side of the road they were walking up. A little boy playing with a small ball looked up at her as they walked passed him. He had big eyes that look almost hallow. She didn't even what to think of the things he had saw or been through. She knew that this part of the land had been under constant struggle for the power seat ever since the great ninja war, but she didn't expect so many to be effect. She saw a cut on his arm. It looked relatively bad for such a small boy to have, so she walked over to him.

"Hi, my names Sakura." She smile "That cut on your arm looks kind of bad." She reached out and put her hand over it healing it in almost instantly. The little boy looked at it and smiled at her.

"Thank you" he said in a small voice. Then he got up and walked into a door to a house a few feet away.

Sakura shook her head then got up to catch up with the others. They were only a few steps ahead of her so she caught up quickly.

"Where are these Anbu were meeting?" Naruto asked looking around. Kakashi pointed to a building that was over on the far left of the street. Sakura looked it over. Except for the small cup sign on the door, it looked like every other building that they passed.

"A bar how original. " Sakura said with a sigh. They all walked in the bar together and sat at the nearest table. By the chakra in the building, the Anbu members hadn't arrived yet. So they waited.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

After about two hours of weighting three Anbu members walked in the door, Sakura could tell from the way the female member of the team was walking, she was injured. The masked people walked into a back room signing them to fallow.

As they walked in the small back room the female Anbu was laying on a table with her chest plate off.

"What happened?" Sakura asked walking over to the girl and pushing chakra into her body.

"Her cover was blown and she was captured." The hawk masked one said.

"She had a couple broken ribs. And maybe internal bleeding." Sakura said pushing as far as she dared with her chakra. "I healed what I could but she needs to rest."

"Does this mean that the mission was not completed?" Kakashi asked looking at hawk. He nodded.

Fox Anbu pushed her-self up on one arm. "What about you?" She said nodding toward Sakura. "You could complete it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Anbu, and I don't even know what your mission was."

"It doesn't matter; all you need is to get into the Yotie office. The papers are in the safe." Fox said laying back down.

"Who is Yotie?" Sakura asked.

"A local noble, he lives just on the other side of this town, he's suspected to be dealing in the black market. Our mission was to find evidence of this and bring it back to the village. However, Fox was discovered and we had to flee." Hawk said looking at Sakura. He then turned to Kakashi, "You're her commander, and it's up to you. Nevertheless, you know she is more than capable to do this."

"Were hardly prepared for a full scale mission, we don't have the briefing and no knowledge of the target. No, she will not be taking your members place." Kakashi shook his head and started to walk out of the room.

"Um excuse me? I think we are more than able to do a task as simple as this." Sakura walked over to hawk. "I will take your partners place."

Kakashi spun around, "Sakura I am your team captain, I said this team will not be lending assistance."

"I don't care what you said, if there's a left village team that needs help it's our duty to help them." Sakura walked up to Kakashi. "Do you not remember your own words to us the first day of training?"

"Don't talk back to me. Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you don't have to treat me with respect." Kakashi said moving his face within inches of hers.

"Fine, I respectively ask to be given to this Anbu squad." Sakura said stepping back.

"No, I won't agree." Kakashi said while crossing his arms.

Sakura shook her head. "Then I forfeit your right over me as captain and will take the punishment, when I get back to the village." Sakura said as she walked over to hawk. "I need more details in the man ill be working for."

"Sakura I won't allow this!" Kakashi said, "Now you're coming with us."

"Kakashi Hatake you are no longer in command of this ninja, as leader of this team I take responsibility for her now." This was said by the Anbu that was standing in the doorway. His mask was twisted into the shape of a bear. However, as Kakashi looked into the eyeholes he saw the same blue and brown eyes he did two nights ago at Sakuras apartment.

Kakashi felt all the anger he felt that night flood back into him. Controlling himself, he walked over and shut the door. Then without a moment's hesitation, he ripped off Dan's mask.

"There is no way in hell that I will leave my student under your protection." Kakashi through the mask on the ground. "Sakura you will be leaving with me. One way or another."

Sakura shook her head. "Kakashi, you forget, you're no longer my commander on this mission." She looked over at Dan. "I didn't know you were Anbu." She said. "I do take my missions very seriously, so don't expect anything but team work here." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man to make sure he understood.

Dan smiled then nodded. "I expected nothing less."

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Naruto and Sai sat around the fire looking at the tent a few feet away, Kakashi had all but dragged Sakura into it after she agreed to stay with them for the night before she went with Dan.

"Do you think Kakashi is really going to let her go?" Naruto asked Sai.

"Do you think Kakashi could keep her from going?" Sai asked back. "Besides, Sakura is right. He no longer has any control over what she does on this mission."

Naruto shook his head, "Kakashi's going to be hell to deal with." He said as he laid his head back on his bag.

"Sakura I know you want to help them, but you don't even know who this man is." Kakashi said standing across from the pink haired ninja.

"It doesn't matter, they need my help Kakashi!" She started to pick up her pack. "And all you can think about is Dan; you're just worried that something will happen." She looked him up and down. "You said that you could keep whatever is between us casual, if you can't do that then it will end here."

"Sakura I'm not worried because of that, I'm your sensei, I don't want to think of any guy on you." Kakashi said walking across to the door of the tent.

"Funny you didn't have a problem when it was you." Sakura whispered looking down at her feet.

"Your not going. That my final word." Kakashi said shaking his head as he walk out to sit with the boys.

Sakura threw a knife out opening of the tent, she heard it hit the tree that was next to the three boys and she smiled, "There's no way in hell that I'm being told what to do." She said forming a hand sign and disappearing in a swirl of pink leaves.

"Don't you think it would be better for everyone if you let her go?" Sai said as he pulled the knife out of the trunk. Kakashi looked at the hole in the tree.

"No." He said quickly before pulling down his forehead protector trying to sleep.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura appeared in the back room of the bar. And just like she thought the three Anbu were still there.

"Wow she really came back." Fox said sitting on the table. Sakura looked her over and saw that her injuries were still pretty bad but she was healing quickly.

"I don't get told what to do." Sakura said. Then she turned to Dan, "Not what exactly do I have to do for this mission?"

He smiled, "Well because of Fox being discovered we have to take a new approach to the mission. Yotie is having a party, a kind of costume party. You will go as my date and then durning the party you will slip into his office and get the papers we need."

Sakura shook her head, "Sound easy enough, what will my costume be?" She asked.

Dan reached into a pack and pulled out a dog collar with a small leash attached to it.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Is that all?" Sakura asked. Then saw as he pulled out a red lace bra and see-threw lace boy shorts to match.

"No, there's this." Dan said walking over and handing it to her. "We should have told you, Yotie is one of the top sex abuser in the land."

Well that the next chapter Hahaha it a little bit of a cliff-hanger review if you like 3


End file.
